Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens !
by Kelewan
Summary: "- Excuse-moi, es-tu actuellement impliqué dans une relation d'ordre sexuel? - Euh, non. - Est-ce que ça te plairait? - Euh pourquoi pas. - Puis-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone? - Hmm… ouais." Ou comment détourner un dialogue et en faire un plan drague. UA HPDM


**3/08/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**En regardant la série **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** pour la nième fois, j'ai retrouvé une scène hilarante (cf. plus bas), et je me suis demandée ce que ça donnerait transposé avec Harry et Draco dans la vraie vie. Voilà le résultat tel que je me l'imagine : un presque long OS écrit en 12 heures (wahou) où j'avoue que je suis un peu partie en délire ^^**

**Ce fut aussi l'occasion d'écrire mon premier lemon, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! (il n'était pas prévu à la base, mais je trouvais qu'il avait sa place finalement, alors voilà ! =P)**

**Excusez-moi des éventuelles incohérences dans l'organisation d'une fac, je fais partie des fous qui font prépas-école d'ingé n.n**

**Avertissement 1: UA complet (sans magie + personnages OOC)  
><strong>**Avertissement 2: slash/yaoi  
>Avertissement 3: <span>!\ relation sexuelle explicite /!\**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter **_**appartient à J.K. Rowling, **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** appartient à Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Lee Aronsohn et Steve Molaro et est produit par Warner Bros. Production.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour mémoire, et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici la scène en question (en VO) :<strong>

"  
><strong>Sheldon: <strong>Yeah, yeah, enough debate, I'm going to take action. _(leans over to a man on the table behind.) _Excuse me, are you currently involved in a sexual relationship?  
><strong>Man: <strong>No.  
><strong>Sheldon: <strong>Would you like to be?  
><strong>Man: <strong>Uh… sure, why not?  
><strong>Leonard: <strong>Sheldon…  
><strong>Sheldon: <strong>_(to Leonard) _Zip it pip it. _(to the man)_ Can I have your phone number?  
><strong>Man: <strong>Uh… _(checks out Sheldon.) _Yeah, yeah! _(pulls out a pen and writes it on Sheldon's hand.)  
><em>**Sheldon: **There, problem solved.  
>"<p>

**Traduction personnelle (je ne connais pas la VF) :**

"  
><strong>Sheldon: <strong>Bon, assez débattu. Je vais agir. _(__se tourne vers un gars assis à la table de derrière.) _Excusez-moi, êtes-vous actuellement impliqué dans une relation d'ordre sexuel ?  
><strong>Gars: <strong>Non.  
><strong>heldon: <strong>Est-ce que ça vous plairait ?  
><strong>Gars: <strong>Euh… oui, pourquoi pas ?  
><strong>Léonard: <strong>Sheldon…  
><strong>Sheldon: <strong>_(à Léonard) _Chut, laisse-moi faire. _(au gars)_ Puis-je avoir votre numéro de téléphone ?  
><strong>Gars: <strong>Hum… _(regarde Sheldon de haut en bas.) _Ouais, bien sûr ! _(sort un stylo et l'écrit sur la main de Sheldon.)  
><em>**Sheldon: **Et voilà, problème résolu.  
>"<p>

**(rien que de l'écrire, je suis morte de rire xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce,<br>****Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Avachi devant la télévision, le jeune Harry Potter regardait pour la nième fois la série connue sous le nom de <em>The Big Bang Theory<em>. Il en était à l'épisode trois de la deuxième saison et arrivait à son passage préféré, parmi tant d'autres, celui où le célèbre Dr. Sheldon Cooper draguait de façon complètement inconsciente un beau gosse de l'université. [_cf. scène au-dessus_] A vingt-un ans, le jeune homme avait un visage fin mangé par de grands yeux verts, malheureusement cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, celles-ci étant délicatement posées sur un petit nez retroussé, lui-même situé au-dessus d'une bouche charnue. Le tout était surmonté de cheveux bruns perpétuellement en bataille et impossibles à maîtriser. Absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, il fixait d'un air avide l'écran en face de lui tout en remontant de temps en temps ses lunettes qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à glisser de son nez.

Arrivé à la seizième minute de l'épisode, Harry rit d'anticipation tant le passage de cette _sitcom_ était hilarant et surtout tant il ressemblait à quelque chose qui pourrait se produire dans sa propre vie. Il dut même essuyer ses yeux avec le revers de sa manche avant de pouvoir regarder la fin plus calmement, pensant en lui-même à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Sheldon Cooper des fois.

Il s'avérait effectivement que le jeune homme était ce qu'on pourrait appeler du genre… _naïf_. Pas naïf gentiment, un peu pour rigoler et avec de temps en temps des moments de lucidité, non non, naïf au _vrai_ sens du terme. Naïf quoi. Candide. Crédule. Ingénu. Inconscient. Innocent. Simple. _Niais_ diraient les mauvaises langues. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Et puis si ça faisait rire les autres, alors c'était pas plus mal, non ?

De plus, le jeune homme était gay depuis qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour les abdos et le beau cul de son coloc, Charlie Weasley, qui avait emménagé chez lui il y a trois ans déjà, après qu'il ait obtenu sa licence et vienne étudier dans la même fac qu'Harry. Bon, pour tout avouer, au début, il n'avait pas compris. Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens ! Mais après plusieurs rêves pour le moins explicites et _humides_, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : oui son coloc l'attirait. Et pas qu'un peu à en croire l'état de son caleçon au réveil.

C'est même grâce à sa naïveté qu'il avait commencé une relation avec le grand rouquin qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Un jour, après lui avoir demandé s'il avait bien dormi, Charlie avait cru mal comprendre en entendant Harry lui répondre qu'il avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec lui et que non, du coup il n'avait pas bien dormi, son rêve étant de ce fait plutôt agité et l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait également pensé qu'il hallucinait quand ce même Harry avait cru bon d'ajouter qu'il se demandait s'il était aussi bien foutu dans la réalité que dans ses rêves parce que franchement, c'était pas possible d'être aussi bien membré, même pour un songe ! Et une fois la stupeur passée, c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le plus âgé lui démontra que si, c'était possible d'être aussi bien pourvu par la nature et que ça existait même ! Les fesses d'Harry s'en sont souvenues pendant des jours et son cerveau, après qu'il se soit remis de ces émotions intenses, se chargea de lui rappeler de ne plus insinuer quoi que soit sur les attributs physiques du rouquin.

Mais depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Charlie s'était dégoté un petit ami parfait et ne voulait plus se consacrer à ces petites sauteries avec son coloc, et quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répliqué qu'il était fidèle et qu'il ne devrait même pas _oser_ suggérer une chose pareille ! Même pas drôle. Du coup, Harry était bien embêté. Il soupira à cette pensée. Mine de rien, après plus d'un an de parties de jambes en l'air quasiment tous les soirs - Harry s'était découvert un côté insatiable qu'il ne se connaissait pas - il était _dur_ de se remettre à une vie normale - et sans jeu de mot s'il vous plaît. Bref, en un mot comme en cent, il était frustré.

Il avait donc fallu trouver un moyen de pallier cette frustration, et puisqu'il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, notre jeune brun se plongea à corps perdu dans les séries. Nous sommes d'accord, il n'y a aucun rapport mais bon. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit _The Big Bang Theory_. Puis quand les séries n'ont plus suffi, environ six mois plus tard, il avait décidé de remédier drastiquement au problème. Il était donc déterminé à trouver un nouveau partenaire sexuel quand l'apparition d'un nouveau venu dans sa première année de master à la fac avait changé la donne. Et il s'était découvert une légère fixation sur celui qui était devenu son nouveau partenaire de TP de chimie depuis la rentrée, Draco Malfoy.

Ah ! Draco Malfoy ! Onze lettres et quatre syllabes de pure félicité… un cul ferme et rebondi à se damner, des abdos parfaitement dessinés et des jambes longues et fines (non il ne s'était pas renseigné sur le fait qu'il allait à la piscine tous les dimanches matins, et non il n'était pas allé à la piscine exprès pour le voir… c'était juste un pur hasard, il avait bien le droit de se mettre à faire du sport quand même !), des yeux gris envoûtants, un sourire ensorcelant, un fier nez pointu, des cheveux pareils à de la soie dans lesquels il s'imaginait passer ses doigts, des mains fines et douces, une bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée…, mais aussi un esprit intelligent et vif, une gentillesse à toute épreuve, une fidélité remarquable ou encore une audace désarmante. [_c'est un UA, j'ai dit_ _:P_]

Enfin… à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans cette description onirique, Harry s'arrêtait toujours à "embrassée" et bridait son esprit d'aller plus loin. En même temps, il lui suffisait généralement de s'imaginer le fantasme à mesure qu'il se le décrivait pour qu'il ne divague vers d'autres rêveries et que sa main ne se mette progressivement à descendre le long de son torse pour trouver son but suprême et effectuer l'ample geste de va-et-vient qui permettait à son bas-ventre l'expérience de la jouissance ultime…

Bref, revenons à nos moutons… Enfin Harry, reprends-toi !

Donc, par cet après-midi d'automne où Harry s'était consolé de son fantasme inassouvi en revisionnant sa sérié préférée, une idée jaillit de son cerveau : et s'il faisait pareil ? Et si, à l'instar de Sheldon Cooper, il laissait parler son ingénuité - et son ingéniosité haha - pour parvenir à ses fins ? Harry, quelle merveilleuse idée ! Le jeune homme se rengorgea et se renfonça dans son lit qui lui servait de canapé. Bon, s'il faut tout dire, son plan si génialissime avait un but bien moins noble : attirer Draco Malfoy dans ses filets. Et comme il n'avait pas encore conçu de stratégie pour arriver à cette fin, toute idée était bonne à prendre. Et une idée venant de cette _sitcom_ - sa préférée, rappelons-le - encore plus !

Même s'il ne voudrait pas l'avouer, Harry s'était renseigné sur son compte, et savait donc que Draco Je-vais-te-mettre-dans-mon-lit Malfoy était gay, et non négligeable, célibataire. Apparemment cette dernière donnée n'était pas près de changer - il tenait cette information de source sûre - et ça arrangeait bien ses oignons, parce que s'il avait eu affaire à un autre Charlie Weasley, il ne l'aurait pas supporté ! Le seul souci était que mis à part leur partenariat en chimie, fructueux certes mais rien de plus, eh bien, ça s'arrêtait là justement. Il n'avait eu absolument aucune affinité avec lui pour l'instant et ce n'était pas avec les six mots prononcés à chaque séance - incluant deux "bonjour" - qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Baver ou parler, il faut choisir ! Ce n'était pas comme sa meilleure amie qui était devenue l'amie du blond parce qu'ils suivaient quasiment les mêmes cours, et qui donc était la personne grâce à qui il s'informait sur lui !

Bon, c'était bien d'avoir une idée, mais maintenant, il fallait le plan qui allait avec. Réfléchissons. Allez, Harry, concentre-toi ! … Ah ça y est, trouvé ! L'idée génialissime avait finalement son plan génialissime ! Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et se précipita vers son bureau pour y prendre une feuille blanche qui traînait et un stylo, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Dans sa hâte, il fit tomber à terre son agenda, sa trousse et les notes de cours qu'il s'était juré de recopier - avant d'avoir été distrait par la télévision et le DVD qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Assis par terre, tenant compagnie à une gomme et un effaceur, Harry mordilla le bout de son stylo pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran où l'épisode continuait, il commença à écrire frénétiquement mais méthodiquement de son écriture de pattes de mouche. Après vingt minutes d'intense réflexion, de nombreuses modifications, beaucoup de ratures et des flèches dans tous les sens, il releva la tête avec un soupir satisfait et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. On pouvait voir écrit en haut de la feuille : " Méthode Pour Combler Ma Frustration Et Mon Obsession Envers Draco Malfoy" suivi de ces lignes :

"  
><strong>Etape un<strong> : contacter Ronald Weasley, frère de l'ex-amant, petit ami d'Hermione Granger, et de surcroît ami.

**Etape deux** : demander à Ron - Ronald pour les besoins de cette étude - de convaincre Hermione de l'aider. **###** Note : activer le potentiel affectif de celui-ci, insister sur le fait que ça ne marchera pas si c'est moi qui le fait.

**Etape trois** : demander à Hermione de convaincre Draco Malfoy - ou le sujet de l'étude ici - de venir manger au restau U et non à la cafétéria comme il en a pris l'habitude, au nom de leur amitié. **###** Note : si besoin est, préciser à ladite Hermione qu'elle ne doit pas hésiter à l'inviter en cas de refus. Prévoir l'argent en conséquence.

**Etape quatre** : le jour dit, attendre qu'elle entre avec lui dans le restau U, caché derrière le poteau situé entre la porte et l'escalier de secours. **###** Note : prévoir un signal.

**Etape cinq** : entrer dans la salle et s'installer à la table à côté d'eux, la plus proche de sa chaise. **###** Note : ne pas oublier de lui tourner le dos, sinon étape six impossible ‼

**Etape six** : attendre quelques minutes et se tourner nonchalamment vers lui.

**Etape sept** : poser la première question. **###** Note pour mémoire : "Excuse-moi, es-tu actuellement impliqué dans une relation d'ordre sexuel ?"

**Etape huit** : poser la deuxième question. **###** Note pour mémoire : " Est-ce que ça te plairait ?" **###** Note bis : ne pas oublier d'attendre la réponse à la première ‼

**Etape neuf** : poser la troisième question. **###** Note pour mémoire : " Puis-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?" **###** Note bis : ne pas oublier d'attendre la réponse à la deuxième ‼

**Etape dix : ****récupérer son numéro de téléphone****. ### **Note :** le plus important ‼**

**Etape onze** : l'appeler.

**Etape douze** : l'inviter ici. **###** Note : trouver une raison pour éloigner Charlie de l'appart (prétexter un appel de son petit ami).

**Etape treize : ****coucher avec****.  
><strong>"

Ah ah ! Il n'était pas en master de biologie pour rien quand même ! Fier de lui, Harry se permit même un petit ricanement qui franchit ses lèvres maculées d'encre bleue. Ricanement bien peu approprié avec la description de lui faite plus au-dessus. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait enfin un moyen de se libérer de cette frustration et il comptait bien en profiter ! Le fait que le succès de cette entreprise dépendait entièrement de l'hypothèse, _non vérifiée_, que Draco Malfoy soit attiré par lui, ou tout du moins le perçoive comme un potentiel partenaire sexuel, ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il s'empressa de décrocher son téléphone et de tout expliquer à Ron.

oOoOoOo

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Harry reprit sa feuille qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'avant-veille et barra les trois premières étapes. Ouf, ça c'était fait ! Il était prévu que le jour même, à midi précise, Hermione emmène Draco déjeuner au restau U. Bizarrement, il n'avait apparemment rien dit quand elle lui avait proposé ce changement dans son programme et Harry s'en félicitait, ce serait ça en moins à débourser.

Caché derrière le poteau situé entre la porte et l'escalier de secours avec Ron, Harry attendait d'apercevoir la tignasse châtain de sa meilleure amie accompagnée de la chevelure parfaite de sa proie. Enfin ! Ils entrèrent et Hermione passant derrière Draco fit un clin d'œil au brun à lunettes. Le signal ! Bon pas forcément nécessaire, mais ça faisait plus classe, il fallait bien l'avouer. Harry attendit deux autres minutes et se dirigea vers le restau U tirant Ron derrière lui. Après avoir pris son repas, il alla s'installer à la table à côté de celle où Hermione et Draco étaient déjà attablés, tout en n'oubliant pas de lui tourner le dos. Harry jeta un ultime coup d'œil à sa feuille, puis réprimant son cœur qui battait la chamade, il se tourna nonchalamment vers Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, assis à la table de derrière en train de saler son plat.

- Excuse-moi, es-tu actuellement impliqué dans une relation d'ordre sexuel ?

- Euh… non, répondit le susnommé, apparemment interloqué.

**- **Est-ce que ça te plairait?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas ?

**- **Puis-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

**- **Hum… Ouais, bien sûr.

_Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !_ Telles étaient les pensées de Harry tandis que son fantasme écrivait son numéro sur un bout de papier avant de le lui tendre.

- Hmm, hmm. (_raclement de gorge_)

- Oh pardon, merci beaucoup ! Je t'appellerai ! fit Harry en se secouant la tête pour faire partir les dernières images de son rêve éveillé - c'était pas vraiment le moment…

- Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Draco en levant un sourcil, visiblement persuadé d'avoir affaire à un malade mental.

- Je suis pas fou ! s'insurgea le brun. "_Enfin fou de toi et de ton corps…mais c'est différent !_"

Il retint un sourire niais et abandonna son repas pour sortir en quatrième vitesse sur le parvis de l'université. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en levant les bras. _Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !_

oOoOoOo

Mais le soir venu, ce n'était plus la même ambiance dans la tête du petit brun. Assis en long dans le canapé, le dos appuyé sur un coussin posé sur l'accoudoir de gauche, Harry triturait le bout de papier dans sa main droite. Puis il passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone posé entre ses genoux. Et recommençait le même rituel. Encore et encore.

Et c'est ainsi que le trouva Charlie en rentrant de son boulot temporaire de serveur.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici encore ? soupira le rouquin, blasé par les excentricités de son ancien amant.

Quand celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il remarqua que son colocataire était aux bords des larmes. Il laissa tomber son manteau sur la chaise la plus proche et s'assit au bout du canapé. Il posa sa main sur le genou devant lui et prit un ton chaleureux.

- Allez, raconte-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je te jugerai pas, ok ? (Voyant que le susnommé gardait la tête baissée, il reprit :) Harry, on est ami, non ? Je t'assure que tu peux me faire confiance.

Ce dernier releva timidement la tête et entreprit de raconter son plan et l'avancée de celui-ci.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour récupérer son numéro de téléphone et que tu hésites à l'appeler ?

- Ben oui…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas trop… et s'il ne se souvenait pas de moi… ou encore s'il me riait au nez ! Ou s'il m'a donné un faux numéro !

- Harry, tu t'en fais trop là. Bien sûr qu'il t'a donné son numéro ! Et bien sûr qu'il va se souvenir de toi et accepter ton invitation ! Qui ne serait pas attiré par ton joli minois ? Même moi j'y ai succombé, et pourtant qui sait si je suis difficile ! plaisanta Charlie.

Cette boutade les fit sourire, avant qu'Harry ne se ferme de nouveau et murmure :

- Mais… et s'il acceptait vraiment…

- C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

- Oui, je sais mais… je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur… de ce qui pourrait se passer, et tout ça.

- Tu sais, si tu l'appelles pas, tu sauras jamais ce que ça aurait pu donner, et tu le regretteras toute ta vie. (Il ajouta après un silence :) mais pourquoi ça te bouleverse tant si c'était juste pour satisfaire ton envie ?

- Ben justement, je sais plus si c'est pour ça… répondit Harry en faisant la moue.

Le brun semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que Charlie l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire et il aura raison et toi aussi. Et si par hasard, tu éprouves un peu plus que de l'attirance pour ce mec, tu ne pourras être qu'émerveillé par tout ce que ce sentiment va t'apporter. Crois-moi.

- Oui, mais…

- Chut, fit Charlie en lui mettant un doigt en travers de la bouche. Pas de mais. Tu auras le temps de faire le point sur ce que tu ressens plus tard. Ne te fais pas de mouron par avance, il faut d'abord que tu saches où il en est, lui. Et après vous pourrez construire, ou pas, quelque chose. Mais tant que tu ne l'appelles pas, tu ne n'en sais rien. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le faire. Au moins, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour moi, ok ?

- Ok, dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes de la main. Je vais… je vais l'appeler. Maintenant, sourit-il en levant la tête de façon déterminée. Merci Charlie, t'es un vrai ami.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'aime pas te voir déprimer comme ça, et pour rien en plus ! dit le roux en se levant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, la voix d'Harry l'arrêta et il se retourna.

- Au fait Charlie ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser l'appartement ce soir ?

Celui-ci eut un sourire et hocha la tête avec fatalité. Il fit demi-tour, récupéra son blouson, ébouriffa les cheveux du brun au passage et franchit la porte d'entrée, le rire d'Harry suivant ses pas.

oOoOoOo

Harry se triturait les mains sur le canapé. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Charlie, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré sur son futur rendez-vous avec Draco. Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Et si le seul point d'intérêt qu'ils avaient en commun était effectivement les TP de chimie ? Il n'allait pas commencer la conversation en parlant de la formule chimique du chlorure de benzène, quand même ! Et après, s'il ne l'attirait pas plus que ça quand il le verrait nu ? A supposer qu'ils arrivent jusque là bien sûr… Il fut sorti de ses pensées moroses par la sonnerie de la porte. Il se leva lentement, réfléchissant à une entame intelligente et drôle - sans succès - et ouvrit légèrement la porte.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en plaquant ses mains autour de son visage. Eberlué, Harry recula - Draco toujours accroché à ses lèvres -, ferma la porte du pied et tenta de décoller son visage de celui du blond.

- Att… tenta-il, sans succès. Ça doit pas se pass…

Non, définitivement non ! Il ne fallait pas que ça se passe comme ça, ils devaient parler d'abord ! Bon, techniquement, il fallait suivre le plan à la lettre, c'est vrai. Harry essaya tant bien que mal d'empêcher la langue de Draco d'accéder à sa bouche pour rester concentré. Bon alors, après l'étape douze (_l'inviter_), il y avait l'étape treize, n'est-ce pas ? C'est-à-dire _coucher avec_ en gras et souligné, et pas parler, c'est vrai… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on se foutait de parler… Les dernières pensées d'Harry s'évanouirent alors que les mains de son futur amant se glissaient sous son pull et qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il se sentit pousser avec douceur et il atterrit sur le canapé, hébété, tandis que Draco relevait impatiemment son pull, lui arrachant les lunettes au passage. Harry le regardait défaire fébrilement les boutons de sa propre chemise après avoir envoyé valdinguer ses chaussures et chaussettes, quand il se décida d'agir. Il n'allait pas rester passif alors que son fantasme ambulant se dessapait devant lui - et pour lui - quand même ! Il repoussa avec délicatesse les mains impatientes de Draco, se leva et déboutonna la chemise encombrante bouton par bouton en déposant un sillon de baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parvenait à dénuder. Les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Draco l'émoustillaient de plus en plus et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors que la chemise du blond gisait maintenant par terre, il lui prit les mains et les posa sur sa taille, tandis que les siennes se baladaient sur le dos dénudé de Draco. Il le regarda intensément en posant son front sur le sien et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, faisant danser sa langue dans la bouche de son presqu'amant, tout en le tirant en direction de sa chambre.

Quand il sentit le lit cogner contre ses mollets, il se laissa tomber en entrainant Draco sur lui qui se retint tout juste pour ne pas l'écraser. Le blond prit alors les choses en main et souleva le t-shirt d'Harry en prenant soin de laisser traîner sa bouche sur son trajet, ces effleurements tirant des gémissements approfondis chez Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se soulève pour l'aider à faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il fit le chemin inverse avec sa langue et lécha le nombril en faisant un mouvement de vrille dans la petite cavité, faisant gémir et trembler son amant de la tête au pied.

- On dirait que j'ai découvert un de tes points sensibles, dis donc ! dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tais-toi et continue !

- A tes ordres, mon cher Harry.

Il reprit ses plaisantes activités buccales et fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au jean d'Harry, toujours allongé sous lui. Il défit le bouton et ouvrit lentement la braguette, laissant apparaître la protubérance dont il était la cause, comprimée dans le boxer du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire amusé face à l'impatience manifeste d'Harry et descendit d'un coup jean et boxer, le faisant frissonner, la virilité gorgée de sang plus que sensible à l'air frais. Après s'être débarrassé des derniers habits du brun, Draco revint se positionner au-dessus de lui et regarda son corps de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant précisément au milieu. Il se lécha les lèvres alors que son amant rougissait d'être ainsi examiné. Apparemment, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Draco aimait ce qu'il voyait ! Harry l'amena à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Mais Draco était bien décidé à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté et stoppa le baiser pour déposer un suçon dans son cou et refaire un chemin de baisers sur son corps pour arriver au membre tendu du brun, qu'il prit en bouche d'un seul coup, tirant un cri rauque chez son partenaire. Celui-ci plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant qui accéléra le rythme, et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le bas où la vision de sa virilité entrant et sortant de la bouche du blond faillit l'amener aux bords de la jouissance. Draco dut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta tout geste et remonta au niveau de son visage, où il sentit sur ses lèvres le souffle erratique qui sortait de la bouche entrouverte d'Harry.

S'apercevant alors que son amant était bien trop habillé à son goût, ce dernier le retourna d'un efficace mouvement de hanche et s'empressa de l'embrasser pour faire taire ses protestations. Il s'affaira à retirer bien vite les derniers remparts entre la nudité de son amant et lui avant de s'allonger de tout son long. Un frisson chargé d'électricité les parcourut quand leurs deux membres se touchèrent et Harry ondula sur son corps pour faire mourir de frustration son partenaire - mais lui aussi dans l'excitation du moment ! - et ils poussèrent tous les deux un long soupir sonore. Du coup, il se recula et prit la virilité du blond dans sa main, lui intimant un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, tandis que son autre main allait taquiner l'entrée de son intimité. Mais Draco en avait décidé autrement et à ce geste, il retourna à son tour le brun en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Tu croyais m'avoir, hein ? lui dit-il avec un sourire, avant de lui présenter ses doigts.

Harry s'empressa de les lécher vigoureusement, puis un premier doigt fit son chemin vers son intimité. Vite à l'aise sous les mouvements de ciseaux de Draco, Harry lui intima de se dépêcher sinon il n'allait plus tenir, son amant ayant trouvé sa prostate et lui faisant voir les étoiles sans même le pénétrer entièrement. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif qu'il tendit à son amant. Draco l'enfila rapidement, et se présenta devant l'entrée d'Harry qui, après avoir enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, fit un mouvement rapide pour s'empaler directement sur le membre vibrant. Après un moment où Draco se retint de bouger par peur de faire mal au jeune brun, celui-ci entama le premier mouvement et enfonça le membre en lui jusqu'à la garde. Draco commença alors des mouvements de balancement, d'abord lents puis de plus en rapides, au rythme des gémissements et cris que tous les deux poussaient. Sentant qu'Harry était sur le point de venir, il accentua son mouvement de pénétration, faisant claquer ses hanches sur les fesses de son amant et ce dernier jouit en criant le prénom du blond, qui éjacula à son tour en sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de sa virilité. Puis il s'effondra sur Harry dans un long gémissement de bien-être. Quand les derniers spasmes de la jouissance se furent arrêtés, il se retira de lui, enleva le préservatif et se décala pour pouvoir l'observer, tenant sa tête dans sa main.

- Alors, c'était bien, non ? Pas besoin d'attendre, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mm oui, c'est vrai, mais je m'attendais à mieux… dit le brun en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de son compagnon.

Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie de satisfaire ses pulsions et ses envies avec lui, et il avait bien l'intention de s'y remettre le plus rapidement possible. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser le faisait redevenir dur, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Draco.

- Encore ! Mais t'es insatiable toi !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, oui… On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard, non ? répondit Harry en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Et le blond s'appliqua à faire aller son amant au septième ciel une nouvelle fois.

oOoOoOo

- Harry, il faut que je te dise un truc.

- C'est important ? répliqua Harry bien décidé à remettre le couvert une troisième fois.

- Et bien, oui assez. Si on veut partir sur de bonnes bases.

- D'accord, tu as toute mon attention, dit Harry en se relevant sur les coudes.

- Ok, c'est pas facile, mais je vais tout te dire. Ne m'en veux pas, ok ?

- Promis.

- En fait… Hermione m'a tout dit… je veux dire, dès que tu lui as dévoilé ton plan - foireux soit dit en passant - (Il ne tint pas compte du regard noir d'Harry et enchaîna :) et comme elle savait que tu me plaisais, elle me l'a dit à son tour. Du coup, j'ai joué le jeu.

- Attends, tu veux dire que si mon plan - génialissime quoi que tu en dises - a fonctionné à merveille, c'est parce que tu étais au courant !

- Ben oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Et que si tu as accepté d'y participer, c'est parce que je te plaisais ! continua Harry sans faire cas de sa remarque.

- Et bien… oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit aussi ! T'es sourd ?

- Mais, c'est… c'est génialissime ! s'exclama le brun sans tenir compte de l'interruption à nouveau. Ça veut dire que ça a marché ! Ha ha je suis le meilleur !

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu savais qu'Hermione allait tout me dire ?

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que t'es bête ! dit l'étudiant en biologie en secouant la tête, renforçant la confusion du blond. Pas du tout, ça veut dire que les séries disent vraiment la vérité ! On devrait s'en inspirer plus souvent ! Merci Sheldon !

Il se recoucha aux côtés de Draco un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- T'es trop bizarre comme mec, toi…

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! répliqua Harry en se relevant pour embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Charlie sert de lien avec les Weasley et uniquement pour amener Draco par la suite ^^<br>**J**'espère que cet OS vous a plu, en tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire :P ********

**A bientôt !  
><strong>**Kelewan**


End file.
